


Sincerest Apologies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first words out of Tony’s mouth after wrenching his front door open are “what the fuck do you want?” and really, he doesn’t know why Steve Rogers – no, Captain America – looks so shocked by it, blushing red right up to the roots of his stupidly blonde hair.<br/>-<br/>Inspired by gyzym's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/270081">Ready, Fire, Aim</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerest Apologies

The first words out of Tony’s mouth after wrenching his front door open are “what the fuck do you want?” and really, he doesn’t know why Steve Rogers – no, _Captain America_ – looks so shocked by it, blushing red right up to the roots of his stupidly blonde hair.

Steve – Captain – starts stuttering and mumbling and Tony makes out a weak “came to apologize” and maybe something about “getting off on the wrong foot” and “uncalled for comments” before he’s had enough of _that_ , thank you very much, and cuts the Captain off with a curt “yes, fine, but what do you _want_?” and then Cap goes all quiet again and it’s so painfully awkward and Tony can practically _hear_ the gears grinding away in the Captain’s head, so he helpfully clarifies, “from me. What do you want from me?”

Because let’s be honest, everyone wants _something_ from Anthony Stark: money, some new and ingenious gadget, publicity, a quick tumble between the sheets; and if not Tony, then there's always someone wanting a slice out of Iron Man. Mostly this doesn’t bother Tony, because hey, it’s nice to be wanted, that’s pretty okay with him; he can provide. But on days like this, on days where he’s already had his inadequacies handed to him on a silver platter by recently reanimated national icons (nothing without the suit on, really? C’mon), well, _excuse him_ for being just a little jaded.

Meanwhile Rodger’s mouth is hanging open dumbly as he processes what’s going on (and really, if Tony wasn’t so completely pissed at the guy he’d almost find his utter confusion endearing). Then, _finally_ , he seems to catch up, and he gives this (adorable – no, condescending, impetuous even) little half-smile and looks at Tony and mutters a little “ _ohh_ ”, and says, painfully earnest, “well, if it’s possible, I’d like for us to be friends.”

And really, what are you supposed to say when Captain America wants asks for your friendship? There should be a manual for this kind of thing, Tony should pay someone to write a manual (“Superhero Etiquette for Dummies”, or would “How Not to Look like an Ass in Front of Your Superhero Colleagues 101” sell more copies?) and then Tony remembers that Captain America is standing on his porch waiting for his response while Tony’s been nodding to himself like some sort of idiot.

“Friends, huh?” Tony finds himself saying to the Captain’s adorably – there’s no getting around it this time; it’s adorable – eager expression.

He then promptly slams the door in the Captain’s face (and he’s man enough to admit that it was _completely_ satisfying). “Friends,” says Tony incredulously as he ambles back down to his workshop. “Honestly.”


End file.
